


Cheese Eaters - Chapter 3

by leofire608



Category: Marvel
Genre: Frottage, M/M, POV Alternating, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leofire608/pseuds/leofire608
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good thief runs into a good guard. Action ensues (in more than one way...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Eaters - Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> First meeting doesn't go very well. And it'll only get worse from here.

# Cheese Eaters,

# Chapter 3:

# First Contact, Part 3:

# The Clash

# Fantomex X Batroc

_…_

_Dec. 18, 2014_

_7:03 PM_

_Paris, France_

_Basement Five, Hammer Industries Facility_

_…_

*DING*

The elevator opened onto the twelfth floor of the Hammer Industries facility, and Fantomex was ready. Two armed guards stood to each side of the door, clad in glossy black body armour and hefting sizable automatic weapons. It took each one a second to register what was wrong with the elevator’s occupant.  
A second too long.  
Fantomex was on them like lightning, specialized armatures under his jacket sleeves dropping handheld Tasers into his hands at his command. Before each guard could even aim, he had pressed his weapons into a seam at the neck of their armour, discharging a stunning burst of electricity into each guard.  
They dropped like stones, and Fantomex continued to move. The heads-up display in his mask directed him through the featureless halls without incident; in only a minute he had reached his target.  
Vault 1205. A door taller than he was, featureless save for the number plate over the keypad.  
Now it was time for safecracking.  
“E.V.A, you _did_ infiltrate the security systems for the vaults, right?”  
[[Of course I did. Engaging now.]]  
Fantomex waited while his computerized partner did her work.  
A full minute later, a loud *CLICK* of lock mechanisms sounded, and Fantomex smiled to himself.  
The door swung open to the right automatically, and Fantomex could see why; it was nearly a foot thick, and composed out of solid metal apart from the lock. Even he would probably have trouble handling it. The vault’s interior was featureless, lit by a ring of fluorescent lights along the edges of its ceiling. A small pedestal stood in the centre, with a familiar case sitting atop it. Fantomex took a step into the vault, grabbed the case, and turned to leave.  
Finding himself face-to-face with a gun barrel. The surprisingly thick barrel of a pistol, grasped two-handed.  
And holding the gun was a familiar face. A man, taller than him and rippling with muscles, clad in a purple & yellow jumpsuit with yellow gloves and boots. Over the jumpsuit was a belt of dull yellow pouches, and Fantomex could see an empty holster on his right hip. And Fantomex could never forget that moustache.  
 _“Batroc.”_  
“Indeed, thief. Now drop the ca-”  
But Fantomex swung it up, knocking Batroc’s wrists upward and sending a shot into the ceiling. The light above them shattered in a shower of glass, and Fantomex leapt to the right, pivoting and dropping into a crouch with his back to the wall. He drew one pistol right-handed and fired three shots, sending Batroc scrambling behind the vault door for cover. He holstered and then reached under his jacket with his right hand, retrieving a tennis ball-sized smoke grenade and tossing it. It bounced on the floor once and then popped open, a small motorized fan within blowing the smoke to fill the air between them in moments.  
“E.V.A., kill all lights!”  
[[One moment while I access those systems…]]  
Darkness descended around him, and Fantomex heard cursing in French behind him. He turned, and pressed a button on his mask to activate the thermographic cameras in the lenses. Immediately, darkness gave way to an array of reds and purples, with one bright figure stepping into view. Fantomex turned and started running.

_..._

_7:05 PM_

_..._

Batroc swore as the lights turned off. He didn’t know how the thief had managed it, and didn’t care in the moment. He slipped off his backpack and rummaged through it to retrieve a pair of night vision goggles. Thanks to the phosphorescent light strips along the floor, he now had a perfectly adequate view of his surroundings.  
Namely, of the white-clad thief turning around a left corner. Batroc was up and after him in an instant, his powerful legs closing the distance. And though the thief had a head start, there was only one exit from the basement, so Batroc knew exactly where he would end up. He just had to make it there first. And he knew the quickest way to the elevator from anywhere on the floor, having memorized them all.  
In short order, he was there, looking at a pair of unconscious guards laying on the floor. He pressed the button to open the elevator door and then waited as the doors opened.  
Immediately, he felt a stunning blow to his head, just over his right ear. Batroc staggered and fell to the left, pain turning his vision double for a moment.  
A double view of the thief walking past him and stepping into the elevator, then closing the doors behind him.  
“No!”  
Batroc was up, pulling his radio from his belt.  
“Security! Stop the basement elevator right now! Yes, now!”  
“As ordered, Mr. Batroc,” the security tech replied. He pressed the button to do so, and was met with a message on his computer screen: COMMAND UNFULFILLED.  
“Mr. Batroc, I’m afraid I can’t seem to comply. The computer-”  
“Will be the least of your worries! A thief is on that elevator, and I am ordering you to stop it!”  
“The command was sent, but it will not activate the shutdown systems in the elevator. I will deploy guards to the top exit to meet the thief as they leave the elevator.”  
Fuming, Batroc turned the radio off. He knew that wouldn’t work; if the thief could enter the elevator without being detected by building security, he could obviously leave in the same manner.  
About 15 seconds later, the elevator opened. A medical team escorted by more armed security moved through to attend to the guards, whose armour had notified them upon each falling unconscious. Batroc pressed past them, entering the elevator and looking up. Apparently, the thief had cut a hole into the ceiling to enter. Batroc pressed the button to head to the top floor, and then waited the seconds until it stopped.  
He stood in the empty car, just below the hole, and could tell that it extended into even the roof. Batroc dropped into a crouch, tensing, and then sprung up into a powerful jump, somersaulting to carry himself forward and landing smoothly on the rooftop. He spun, scanning the empty roof for his quarry.  
And he was to the east, standing by the communications relay, digging fiercely through the bundle of antennae. Batroc saw him pull away a small silvery object and pocket it, and then the thief turned. Only paces separated them now. Batroc smiled.  
This time, there would be no escape.

_…_

_7:07 PM_

_…_

Fantomex was not expecting to see Batroc again. Yet he had made it to the rooftop, and stood only a few feet away. _This will not end well_ , he thought.  
The thief reached into his jacket and threw another smoke grenade at his opponent. Batroc took two steps forward and kicked, sending the grenade sailing off the roof, then kept up his rush.  
“You will hand over the case, thief,” he growled as he closed in. “I care not what happens to you,” he said as he lashed out with a right hook.  
“Charming,” Fantomex replied as he blocked the blow with his left forearm. Then, he responded with a left jab at Batroc’s solar plexus. Batroc slapped his hand away and took a step back.  
“I would advise you against this fight, thief. You will not win,” he said with a slight smirk.  
“Oh? You are a precognitive? How exciting…” Fantomex trailed off as he drew a pistol right-handed. “But tell me, did you see thi-”  
But Batroc was on him again, in an instant the soldier was inside his reach, with Batroc’s left hand grasping the inside of Fantomex’s wrist and his right hand taking Fantomex’s crotch.  
“What are-” Fantomex had time to sputter before Batroc lifted his right hand and flipped the thief head over heels. Fantomex twisted nimbly, landing on his feet, but as he turned, Batroc’s right boot caught him in the jaw. The thief fell over onto his right arm, crying out in pain. He tasted blood in his mouth, and though he could feel the micro-fractures in his jaw repairing, it would be minutes before he could talk properly.  
 _“Stay down, thief,”_ Batroc snarled as he circled behind him, putting a boot between his opponent’s shoulders. Fantomex could feel the strength as Batroc applied pressure to force him onto his stomach, before stepping back.  
“Now, security should arrive shortly to apprehend you. And I’ll be taking back the case,” he leaned down, flipping up the thief’s jacket to get a look underneath, “with…me.”  
He paused for a moment, then leaned in close to the right side of the thief’s head.  
“Where is the case? Tell me!”  
“E.V.A.,” Fantomex rasped in reply, “could use some help…”  
“Your accomplice will not help you, thief. Tell me where the case is!”  
“E.V.A., please…”  
And then Fantomex heard the signature hum of her engine, and he heard Batroc stand again.  
“What the hell?”  
Fantomex propped himself up with his right arm, shifting to get a look as Batroc was staring to the north.  
E.V.A. hovered in the air, ten feet over the roof. A quicksilver flying saucer 30 feet in span, edged with two disks, top rotating clockwise and the bottom rotating counter. As he watched, the exterior reshaped into an arsenal of weapons.  
“You’ll have hell on your hands if I’m not released,” Fantomex said hoarsely, pushing himself up and cracking his jaw. “She’ll tear this building down.”  
Batroc turned to him, took a step and then seized Fantomex by the throat before whirling him around, back towards E.V.A.  
“Will she now? With you in the way?”  
“In whose way?”  
And then Fantomex vanished.

_…_

_7:08 PM_

_…_

Batroc had but a moment to puzzle this, because suddenly the machine was making a new sound, higher-pitched. He rushed and crouched behind the communications relay, hoping that the sturdy base was thick enough to protect him.  
But nothing happened. In fact, even the sound of the craft’s engine had ceased. Batroc glanced back, slipping his head out from its concealment as little as he could manage. But he apparently had no need to worry, for even the aircraft was gone. He heard footsteps from behind him, and turned to a most unusual sight.  
The thief, white-clad but dirty from the scuffle, stepping towards the south edge of the roof.  
“How did you…?”  
Batroc was up and closing in as soon as he finished the sentence, hands outstretched. But the thief turned as he was a step away, left hand sweeping Batroc’s hands to the right as his right hand came up, clasping the case and swinging it. Batroc took the heavy metal case in the ribs, pushing the breath from his chest and sending him falling to his right. He caught himself, but then took a sharp kick to the chest again. Then the thief landed another on his left cheek, knocking him to the ground.

_…_

_7:09 PM_

_…_

Fantomex started running as soon as Batroc hit the ground, heading for the opposite edge of the roof. His illusions seemed to be confusing the guard, but he needed to get away.  
“E.V.A! Get down here right now! This madman aims to kill me, I think.”  
“You’re damn right I’m mad,” said a voice behind him. Fantomex turned, and saw Batroc again moving towards him. But now he walked, calmly and evenly, both hands clenched into fists.  
“But then, you’re a little mad too, I think. To cross Justin Hammer and me in one swoop.”  
Fantomex drew his pistol in his right hand.  
“Stay back. I will shoot.”  
Batroc snickered in reply. “No, you won’t.”  
And then he was rushing again, the shot blurring past him before he snap-kicked the pistol out of Fantomex’s hand. And then he thrust out at Fantomex’s chest, shoving him over the edge of the roof.

_..._

_7:11 PM_

_…_

Batroc watched the thief’s miraculous landing, then watched as he made his way west, heading for the open end of the alley. He glanced up at the craft hovering overhead, and then swung both legs over the edge of the roof, grasping the edge with both hands to steady himself. And then he leapt.  
He fell almost a story before meeting the opposite wall of the alley, twisting to push off with both feet. An instant later, he leapt again for the wall of Hammer Industries, repeating the process six times more until he had reached the ground. He rushed, turned the west corner and saw the thief halfway to the street. He drew his weapon and saw the thief turn.  
“Stop this right now, thief!”  
Batroc continued to step forward, but the thief turned and actually raised his hands, still clasping the case in his left.  
“Fine. You have me, guard.”  
Batroc stopped two paces away. “Back to the wall, please.”  
“All right…” the thief replied as he complied. Batroc took a step closer, putting him within arm’s reach.  
“And now that you have me, Monsieur, what do you want with me?”  
“I have security forces on the way. And police will have been notified. All I want is for you to stay and be collected by them.”  
Both the thief and Batroc were breathing heavily now. Batroc could feel sweat running down his back. He took the case from the thief’s hand and crouched to place it on the ground beside him. As he did so, the thief pulled up his mask to show the lower half of his face.  
“You’re very close,” said the thief.  
“Indeed,” Batroc said as he stood again. He was seeing the thief very well now. His skin was pale, oddly unblemished. His lips were thin, but they looked…soft. He ran his tongue over them, almost inviting Batroc to…  
 _Not the time_ , Batroc thought to himself urgently. But then the thief’s mouth twisted into a smirk, barely perceptible, and he craned his head forward to deliver a quick kiss. Batroc inhaled sharply, seconds passing as he tried to think of a response.  
“Well? Was it that bad?”  
And Batroc responded powerfully, pressing his lips against the thief’s own and pushing him back into the wall. His hands roamed over the thief’s lithe torso, thumbs stopping to rub the other man’s nipples. The thief broke away, moaning in pleasure, and Batroc moved down to rub his crotch and feel a growing hardness. And then the thief was reaching down, pulling down his pants to expose himself. Batroc did the same, grasping both of their dicks together and grinding until they were both hard.  
He broke from the kiss, panting, “What is your name, thief?”  
“I am Fantomex,” the thief replied breathlessly.  
“And what,” Batroc whispered as he leaned in and nibbled at Fantomex’s neck, “are you?”  
The thief looked down at him, and whispered, “A trick. Just like the last time you got this close.”  
And then the thief vanished.  
“What?” Batroc practically stammered before he recognized the sound of a car engine. But he couldn’t pay attention to it; not when a blank concrete wall filled his sight where before there had been a man.  
“Police! Please identify yourself!”  
Batroc was snapped out of his reverie by that, and he turned to look at the officers, two young men, who were stepping towards him. He raised his hands slowly, and turned to face them.  
“Officers, my name is Ge-”  
“Just like I thought, getting naughty in a dark alley.” The closer officer walked over to him. “And having a good time all alone, apparently.”  
The other officer snorted at the joke.  
“My name,” Batroc said with his voice rising slightly in frustration, “is Georges Batroc. I am a security officer for Hammer Industries. I was apprehending a thief, officers, when…”  
“You decided to commit public indecency?”  
“I did no-I did not plan to do this.” Batroc moved his hands down, trying to pull his pants up or at least cover himself, but the officer drew a pair of handcuffs from his belt.  
“Oh no, Monsieur Batroc,” the officer replied as he handcuffed Batroc and lead him to the back seat of the car. “You’re taking a trip to the station with us.”  
“Oh, do pull his pants up,” said the officer stepping into the driver’s seat. “No need to embarrass him further.”

_…_

_7:13_

_…_

Fantomex watched as the scene below him unfolded, and Batroc was put in the police car, which pulled away and disappeared into the Parisian traffic. E.V.A. hovered above him.  
[[Like I said before. If only you would get rid of your flare for the dramatic…]]  
“But then life wouldn’t be so fun, would it?”  
And then Fantomex allowed E.V.A. to deploy a rope to pull him into her hull, and the duo disappeared into the Parisian night. 


End file.
